Story of Yanxi Palace
Details *'Title:' 延禧攻略 / Yan Xi Gong Lue *'English title:' Story of Yanxi Palace *'Also known as:' Yanxi's Conquest *'Genre:' Historical *'Episodes:' 70 *'Broadcast network:' iQiyi *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Jul-19 to 2018-Aug-30 *'Air time:' 20:00 Synopsis A story revolving around a palace maid with a plucky attitude, street smarts, and a good heart as she maneuvers the dangers in the palace to become a concubine of Emperor Qian Long. During the 6th year of the Qian Long's reign, Wei Ying Luo finds her way to the Forbidden City as a palace maid to investigate the truth behind her older sister's death. She vows to exact justice after learning that Hong Zhou is connected to the case. The kind and gentle Empress Xiao Xian Chun worries that Wei Ying Luo would tread on a path of no return, so she does everything in her power to help Ying Luo and to be her pillar of support. Under the Empress' guidance, Ying Luo becomes a female official and starts to let go of her hatred. However, the Empress dies an untimely death. Misunderstandings arise between Ying Luo and Emperor Qian Long yet they eventually learn to see eye to eye and to find comfort in each other inside the palace that is full of intrigue and conspiracy. --Source: Chinesedrama Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/Z4xLnxser7s User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main *Wu Jin Yan as Wei Yingluo, mother of the future Jiaqing Emperor *Nie Yuan as Hongli **Ye He as young Hong Li *Qin Lan as Fucha Rongyin *Charmaine Sheh as Hoifa-Nara Shuzhen, Consort Xian **Lin Chen Han as young Shuzhen *Xu Kai as Fucha Fuheng *Tan Zhuo as Gao Ningxin, Consort Gao ;Consorts *Wang Yuan Ke as Su Jinghao, Consort Chun *Zhang Jia Ni as Niohuru Chenbi, Concubine Shun *Lian Lian as Keliyete Ayan, Consort Yu *Pan Shi Qi as Concubine Jin *Li Chun Ai as Nalan Chunxue, Noble Lady Shu *Li Ruo Ning as Lu Wanwan, Female Attendant Qing *Xu Bai Hui as Imperial Concubine Yi *Liu Lu as Consort Ying *Wang Xin Hui (王欣慧) as Consort Chen *Chang Xiao Yu as Noble Lady Rui ;Noble family *Wang Hui Chun as Yongzheng *Ma Chun Yan (马春燕) as Empress Ulanara *Song Chun Li as Empress Niohuru *Bai Shan as Imperial Noble Consort Chunque *Gong Fang Min as Yuntao *Zhang Bin as Yunxi *Gu Tian Tian (顾天天) as Hongshi *Hong Yao as Hongzhou *Sun Yi Chen (孙翊晨) as Hongyan *Jin Die Die (金叠叠) as Fuhui *Cheng Jun Wen as Hongxiao *Huang Shi Liang as Fupeng *Fang Yang Fei as Yongcheng **Wang Xi as adult Yongcheng *Chen You Wei as Yongqi **Wang Yi Kun as young Yongqi *Zhou Yi Sheng (周义晟) as Yongrong *Sun Ao as Yongqi *Tang Jia Tong as Yongyan *Wang He Run as Princess Zhaohua (He Jing) *Xu Xiao Nuo as Princess Siwan ;Palace maids *Su Qing as Er Qing *Jiang Zi Xin as Ming Yu *Fang An Na as Zhen'er *Shi Yu Fei as Zhi Lan *Cheng Mo as Yu Hu *Zhang Jie as Yi Zhu *He Jia Yi as Nanny Zhang *Yin Xu as Fang Nizi *Gao Yu Er as Jin Xiu *Chen Ruo Xi as Ling Long *Zhang Yi Xi as Ji Xiang *Deng Sha as Wei Yingning *Yang Jing Ru as Hu Po *Zhang Tian Yun as Zhen Zhu *Ren Wan Qing as Fang Cao *Qian Chen Jie as Ah Shuang *Liu Shi Tong as Lan'er *Li Jia Xun (李佳勋) as Wan'er *Zhang Ting Ting as Nanny Liu *Li Jia Wei as Aunt Liu *Gao Rui as Bai Ling *Zhao Meng Jie (赵梦洁) as Fei Cui *An An as Ma Nao *Xu Ge Ge as Hong Lei *Yang Xue as Yun Xiang *Liu Si Si as He Ye *Ma Shun Sha (马顺莎) as Dong Ju *Zhou Dan Ni (周丹妮) as Bing Qing *Tang Xin Xin (唐梓馨) as Yu Jie *Shen Wei Qi (谌玮琦) as Cai Fu *Chen Yuan Yuan as Xi'er *Shi Yu Feng as Manager Wu of Xinzheku ;Guards and eunuch *Wang Guan Yi as General Hailanqa *Tan Xu as Qijia Qingxi *Wang Mao Lei as Yuan Chunwang *Liu En Shang as Li Yu *Sun Di as Wu Shulai *Zheng Long as Xiao Quanzi *Chang Cheng as De Sheng *Wei Jin Song as Liu He *Li Peng (李鹏) as Steward Zhang *Zhao Jun Chang (赵君昌) as Zhao Qing *Liu Yue Tao (刘月涛) as Wang Zhong *Chen Jun Jie (陈君杰) as Jin Zhong *Yu Zhe as Xiao Tongzi *Ma Qi Yue (马启越) as Xiao Luzi *Liu Ze Yu as Xiao Zhangzi ;Ministers *Shen Bao Ping as Wei Qingtai *Yao Wei Ping as Na'er Bu *Su Mao as Gao Bin *Li Yue Min as Zhang Tingyu *Zhang Ri Hui as Ortai *Zheng Xiao Dong as Gao Heng *Sun Yong as Na Qin *Zhou Jian Hua (周建华) as Wang Tianyi *Liu Guo Ji as Liu Zhen *Yi Yong as Ye Tianshi *Wu Li Hua as Head Physician Zhang *Cheng Guo Dong as Physician Liu ;Others *Gao Yang as Wuya Qingdai *Dai Chun Rong as Madame Langjia *Ru Ping as Madame Jueluo *Wei Yan Kan as Fucha Fuqian *Wang Yi Zhe as Fu'kang'an **Zhuang Ze Xi (庄则熙) as young Fu Kangan *Fang Chu Tong as Qing Lian *Mo Xiao Man (莫小满) as Du Juan *Zheng Xiao Wan as Madame Saman *Feng Wu Sheng as Housekeeper of Fucha Household *Wang Fei (王菲) as Socoro Yu Li *Tang Yang Yang (唐洋洋) as Gan Ruyu *Jiang Man Qing (蒋曼琴) as Zhangjia Ruhong Soundtrack *Look (看) by Lu Hu *Endless Spring and Autumn (无常春秋) by Wu Ruo Xi *Red Wall Sigh (红墙叹) by Hu Xia *The Sound of Snow Falling (雪落下的声音) by Lu Hu *Forgetting Each Other (相忘) by Su Qing *Vines of the Palace Walls (宫墙柳) by Li Chun Ai Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Feng Nong *'Producer:' Yu Zheng *'Directors:' Hui Kai Dong, Wen De Guang (温德光) Spin-off *'Title:' 金枝玉叶 / Jin zhi lu ye *'English title:' Yanxi Palace: Princess Adventures *'Genre:' Historical, romance *'Episodes:' 6 *'Broadcast network:' Netflix *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Dec-31 Synopsis A determined Qing dynasty princess contends with palace intrigue and a vendetta against her family while navigating the treacherous terrain of romance. Cast *Wang He Run as Princess Zhaohua *Wang Yi Zhe as Fu Kangan *Wang Yu Wei as Lhawang Dorji *Xu Xiao Nuo as Princess Siwan *Wu Jin Yan as Wei Yingluo *Nie Yuan as Kangxi Emperor *Xu Yuan as Chi Su External Links *Baidu Baike *Spin-off Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2018 Category:CDrama2019 Category:Historical Category:EE-Media Category:Huanyu Film Category:IQiyi Category:Netflix